Baile entretenido Edward Pov
by gabrielizz
Summary: -Sabes exquisita, Bella, pero necesito probarte aun mas- le confesé con la voz mas ronca debido a lo excitado que estaba.  ¿Que paso por la cabecita de Edward, el Profesor hot?, pasen y lean.


Los personajes son de S. Meyer, el resto, de mi lemonera mente.

Este Shot. Esta dedicado a Marina Cullen 87 que me pidió un Edward pov y gracias a que mi, a veces amiga, inspiración me acompaño pude hacerlo.

**Baile entretenido, Edward pov**.

Siempre viví en Washington, allá tenia mi academia de baile, un buen numero de alumnos, un lindo departamento, pero no tenia lo que mas quería, a mi familia; bueno parte de mi familia, para ser especifico mi tío Carlisle, mi querida tía Esme y mi prima la duende de Alice, ellos eran los únicos familiares vivos que me quedaban ya que mis padres habían muerto cuando yo cumplí los 18 años, en un fatal accidente automovilístico. Eran ellos, mi familia, la razón principal de por que tome la decisión de irme a vivir a Ports Angeles, que estaba mucho mas cerca de mi familia, allí compre una casa en donde el primer piso lo adapte para abrir mi nueva academia de baile y el segundo piso lo habilite como mi casa. No les había avisado nada sobre mi decisión a mi familia, sabia que Esme y Alice se enojarían por no dejarlas que decoraran mi casa junto con mi academia, pero la idea era sorprenderlas así que el día que me vieron llegar a Forks de visita casi se mueren de la impresión, todos estaban muy contentos por mi llegada, así podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, ese día me quede a dormir en casa de mis tíos. Nos quedamos con Alice abrazados en la sala hablando hasta tarde, no nos veíamos desde el verano cuando ella me fue a visitar, estábamos hablando de todo un poco, pero note que Alice estaba un poco distraída.

- Que te pasa duende, intentas ver hacia el futuro- le pregunté riéndome de la cara de ausente que tenia.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil- me dijo mirándome con cara de pocos amigos- la verdad es que la próxima semana mi mejor amiga va a estar de cumpleaños y no se que darle- me dijo con voz de drama.

- Jamás pensé que te costara adivinar que darle a alguna persona- le dije.

- Como se nota que no conoces a Bella, ella ODIA los regalo, celebrar sus cumpleaños, pero sobretodo no le gusta que yo le cambie el look- dijo como si fuese lo mas terrible- te das cuenta de que me deja casi sin alternativas.

- Pero tiene que haber algo que le guste hacer verdad- pregunte curioso ya que no me imaginaba que Alice tuviera una amiga que odiara todo lo que a ella mas le gustaba

- La verdad le gustan las mismas tonteras de ñoños que a ti, ósea leer, escuchar música clásica, etc. Cosas que no me gusta regalar porque son aburridas Edward- lo dijo como si fuese lo mas horrible del mundo- vamos ayúdame a pensar que puede ser- me pidió haciendo un puchero mas manipulador que el del gato de Shek-hagamos una lluvia de ideas, empieza tu-me dijo

- Bueno… mmm… deja pensar, ¿que tal un viaje?- pregunte.

-Mmm… no, le teme a volar y se aburre en auto

- Chocolates- dije como si fuese mi idea mas brillante.

- ¿Estas loco o que?, engordan- me dijo como si fuese de lo mas evidente

- Pero son ricos- le debatí casi en tono de pregunta.

- Si, pero engordan- dijo mirándome feo- otra idea.

- Un día en un spa, con todo incluido- dije sintiéndome superdotado por mi brillante idea.

- No puedo, mi amiga Tanya se lo va a dar- me dijo un poco frustrada.

-La verdad no se Alice, ni siquiera la conozco, talvez si la conociera sabría que darle.

-Eso tiene solución- me dijo feliz- ven el lunes y te la presento- dijo.

-Me encantaría Alice, pero debo regresar por unas semanas a Washington a buscar unos implementos para mi academia- le dije-, pero te prometo que cuando regrese me la tendrás que presentar y así pueden ir y mover las caderas en un par de clases conmigo- le ofrecí, y ví que sus ojos se iluminaron acompañados con una maligna sonrisa- ¿porque te ríes así?- le pregunte- me das miedo.

- Hay primito, creo que acabo de tener una visión del regalo de mi amiga- dijo con la mejor cara de angelito que puede tener. No quise preguntarle mas para no tener que ser cómplice de alguna de sus locuras.

Al día siguiente me despedí de ellos y regrese a Port Angeles ya que al día siguiente partía hacia Washington. Por la tarde fui al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas de ultimo minuto, cuando desde el segundo piso ví a Alice que prácticamente llevaba arrastrando a una hermosa chica delgada, de tez pálida con el cabello castaño que se rehusaba a entrar a Victoria Secret's . Me quede embobado mirando a la castaña que acompañaba a Alice, era hermosa, y no pude evitar el quedarme como un acosador mirándola desde lejos, mientras entraban y salían de varias tiendas, pude fijarme en sus grandes y achocolatados ojos y esa sensual boca de labios rosados. No se bien cuanto tiempo pase tratando de pasar desapercibido mirándola, pero en un momento mire la hora y ya estaba muy atrasado, tenia el tiempo justo para terminar de arreglar mi maleta y descansar un rato antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto. Cuando iba en mi auto camino a mi casa, me llego un mensaje de texto, lo abrí y era de Alice, en el decía.

**Te gusto lo que viste, o ahora te dedicas a seguir a las personas desde lejos, jajajaja.** Maldición, Alice me había visto, ¿que le decía ahora?… no sabes la verdad no era a ustedes… esa no me la iba a creer… o mejor le decía que se equivoco de persona y que a quien vio no era yo… no, tampoco me lo creería, no se me ocurrió ninguna escusa, por lo que cuando llegue a mi casa la llame y apenas me respondió le dije.

- ¿Me viste?

-obvio que te ví, si tu boca casi topaba el suelo por mi amiga- dijo aguantándose la risa.

-Alice yo…

-¿Tu que?, no me digas que era curiosidad Edward, si fuera eso no nos hubieses seguido por 3 horas- me interrumpió la enana.

-Esta bien… lo reconozco… me gusto tu amiga, ¿ella es Bella verdad?- le pregunte.

- Sip, es ella y para tu buena suerte esta totalmente soltera, hace meses- me informo.

- Quiero que me la presentes cuando regrese de Washington, en verdad es muy linda.

- Cuenta con eso- me dijo-además ¿recuerdas que te dije que no sabia que regalarle?

- Claro que lo recuerdo- le respondí.

-Pues ya lo solucione- dijo- y en mi mente pude ver su cara de ángel malvado.

- A si… ¿y que seria?- pregunte.

- Unas clases privadas y personalizadas de tu parte- dijo en tono gracioso.

- Por mi no hay problema- le dije feliz con la noticia, ya que Bella me había dejado completamente embobado- cuenta conmigo, yo le daré las mejores y exclusivas clases privadas, todas las que ella quiera- le respondí.

-¡Perfecto!- la escuche gritar y aplaudir- ahora solo tengo que decirle a Reené que le encontré el regalo perfecto- me dijo- a Edward, solo te tengo que advertir una cosa-me dijo de forma cautelosa.

-¿Y que seria?- pregunte intrigado

- Mi amiga posee nula coordinación, incluso se tropieza con el viento, así que te sugiero que uses algún tipo de zapato con refuerzo en la parte de los dedos- me dijo con tono de disculpa.

- No te preocupes Alice, eso tiene solución.

Quedamos de acuerdo en que ella convencería a Bella de tomar las clases, el resto correría por mi cuenta. Los días que pase en Washington no hice mas que pensar en ella, la veía en las caras de otras personas, en mis sueños, provocándome mas de una erección nocturna, hasta me estaba preguntando si lo que sentía era solo una obsesión.

Cuando regrese a Port Angeles ya había pasado como una semana desde el cumpleaños de Bella y Alice ya me había informado que hoy ella iría a su primera clase, por lo que estaba muy ansioso porque pasara luego la hora y ella apareciera en mi puerta. Cuando eran las 5 de la tarde ella apareció, se veía mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, pregunto en recepción por el profesor, pero antes de que la recepcionista le dijera algo yo ya estaba frente a ella.

-hola, tu debes ser Isabella verdad, yo soy Edward Cullen, tu profesor, te estaba esperando-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, ella me quedo mirando sin responderme de inmediato, luego abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, se mordió sensualmente su labio de abajo y me dijo.

- ah… si soy yo, un gusto conocerte, pero llámame solo Bella por favor- me dijo con un lindo sonrojo.

- bueno solo Bella, tu llámame Edward- de todas las frases que existen en el mundo para romper el hielo con una persona y a mi se me ocurre decirle la mas tonta… bravo Cullen, tu si sabes como joder las cosas, me dije mentalmente. -Bien, le dije-comenzaremos con un precalentamiento para estirar los músculos y luego comenzaremos con un vals, que será nuestro primer baile.-y así aprovecho de tenerte cerca, pensé.

-Edward sabes, este… la verdad es que antes de comenzar con todo esto debo advertirte sobre mi torpeza y nula capacidad de coordinación, lo mas probable es que salgas mal herido, me dijo toda avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Bella, Alice ya me lo advirtió- se me salio… Vamos Edward, se suponía que no debía saber todavía que esto estaba planeado… me recordé mentalmente

- ¿Cómo? conoces a Alice- me pregunto. Yo ya no podía mentir

-Claro que la conozco, ¿ella no te contó que soy su primo?

- No, debe haber olvidado mencionarlo- me dijo. O yo le pedí que no te lo dijera, pensé.

Después de eso dimos comienzo a la clase, con los estiramientos, en donde me di cuenta de que ella era muy flexible y tenia un buen culo, y los primeros pasos del vals, en donde me di cuenta de que Bella y Alice no exageraron en sus advertencias sobre su falta de coordinación, en mas de una ocasión me hice una nota mental de agradecerle la sugerencia a Alice sobre los zapatos reforzados o si no mis dedos estarían muy lastimados.

Luego de un par de semanas había logrado hacer que Bella se soltara un poco mas, ahora podía bailar un par de canciones sin pisarme ni una sola vez. La tensión sexual entre nosotros era evidente, en muchas ocasiones me había aguantado las ganas de besarla, solo para no perder lo que habíamos avanzado

ya que no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo por mi y al preguntarle a Alice si sabia algo o Bella le había dicho que sentía por mi, ella me respondió que mejor dejara que ella diera el primer paso.

Hoy seria la ultima clase y estaba totalmente decidido a que cuando termináramos la clase le diría todo lo que siento por ella. Teniendo eso claro me prepare para mi ultima clase del día, que era con Bella, estaríamos completamente solos ya que por lo tarde mi recepcionista ya se había ido.

La vi entrar, pero antes de poder decirle hola ella tenia su boca unida con la mía, a lo cual le respondí le beso sin pensarlo.

-¡Guau! bella no esperaba un tan buen saludo- le dije entre jadeos.

- Y ni siquiera sabes como quiero que continúe la clase-me respondió con voz jadeante y volvo a besarme con el mismo grado de desesperación que yo, la acerque mas a mi cuerpo para poder sentir todas sus curvas sobre mi cuerpo y para que sintiera lo que producía en mi.

- O tal vez si sepas que es lo que quiero- me dijo mientras osadamente rozaba con su mano mi erecto pene, ganándose un gemido de mi parte en su boca.

Continúe besando su boca para poco a poco comenzar a viajar mas al sur, mis manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a moverse hacia el borde de su polera para sacársela por el cuello y dejarla frente a mi solo con un brazier de encaje negro. Nunca ese color me había parecido tan sensual.

-No sabes cuantas veces te imagine así frente a mi- le dije sin parar de besar sus labios y su cuello, continúe bajando hacia sus pechos y le quite su brazier, ella gemía y sus mano se movían por mis brazos y espalda. Me lleve uno de sus pezones a la boca y sus manos se fueron automáticamente a mi camisa; luego paso sus suaves y pequeñas manos por mi torso y enterró sus dedos en mi pelo.

-Sabes exquisita, Bella, pero necesito probarte aun mas- le confesé con la voz mas ronca debido a lo excitado que estaba. La tome en brazos y la lleve hasta el sofá que había frente a una esquina de la muralla de espejo. Ahí le quite las ultimas prendas de ropa que habían en su cuerpo y que solo evitaban que me perdiera en la perfección de Bella. La tumbe con sus piernas abiertas, quedando a mi completa disposición, la bese en la boca y lentamente baje hacia mis pecho, probando por un instante sus dulces pezones, continúe mi viaje al sur hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que me esperaba completamente húmeda y brillante por su propia excitación, la bese castamente en la vulva para luego comenzar a pasar mi lengua desde abajo hacia arriba por su ranura probando en reiteradas ocasiones su dulce e inconfundible sabor, dedicándole lamidas y succiones a su hinchado clítoris, de su boca solo salían gemidos y gritos de placer entremezclados con mi nombre, sus caderas buscaban su propio ritmo al compás de mi lengua y mis dedos exploraban sus húmedas profundidades, sabia que estaba por terminar ya que sentía como su vagina latía en torno a mis dedos. La escuche gritar mi nombre y sentí sus dedos tirar mi pelo. bebí con fervor todos sus jugos y la mire a los ojos y pude ver que quería devolverme el favor, pero le dije.

- Ahora no Bella, solo quiero estar dentro tuyo, ya tendremos tiempo para el resto, necesito sentirte alrededor de mi polla.

Ella me invito abriendo mas sus pierna, esa era una invitación que no podía rechazar, rápidamente me saque toda la ropa y me posicione sobre ella, gemimos juntos al sentir y ver como mi polla se perdía centímetro a centímetro dentro de ella.

-O por dios Bella eres tan caliente y húmeda- le dije entrecortadamente, mientras comenzaba a embestirla mas profundo.

-Si!, Edward sigue así… mas rápido, mas duro… o si… que rico se siente. Me decía entre embestidas.

-Bella estas tan apretada, quiero que te corras conmigo- le dije sintiéndome cerca de mi orgasmo mientras la besaba en los labios y mi mano comenzaba a estimulas de forma circular su clítoris, para que llegara junta conmigo.

-Ahhh… Edward me corro- dijo extasiada enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda vi como miraba nuestro reflejo en el espejo, mientas yo movía frenéticamente mis caderas y mi pene se perdía entre sus calidos pliegues.

- Bella!- Grite y sentí como mi semen salía en su interior.

Nos quedamos un rato mas unidos y luego salí de ella, sintiendo una gran perdida de calor, me miro a los ojos y la volví a besar.

- No quiero que esto termine acá- le confesé mirándola a los ojos para que viera que era sincero.

- ¿Acaso reprobé el curso profesor?- me pregunto en tono de

broma mientras hacia un tierno puchero igual al de Alice, creo que se juntaban mucho.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto es sin notas verdad- le dije divertido y sin dejar de abrazarla, toda ella era calida.

-Claro que si y ami tampoco me gustaría terminar esto acá- me respondió

-Perfecto- agregue- porque si no querías me tendría que haber visto en la obligación de raptarte. Y no era broma.

-A si …¿y por que?- me pregunto.

-Porque no pienso dejar que otro hombre toque lo que es mío, dije a la vez que le tocaba el trasero.

-Que bueno que pienses que eso es tuyo- dijo- porque si es así ESTO- me respondió mientas tomaba mi pene, que ya estaba comenzando a ponerse duro nuevamente- es absolutamente mío, y tampoco me gusta compartir- me dijo en el momento en que se montaba sobre mi y me besaba en los labios dejándome sentir su tibia lengua luchando con la mía y comenzar a decender por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi polla, la cual beso, lamió y succiono dándome la mejor mamada de mi vida.

Sobra decir que el resto de la noche fue muy placentera y que nuestras "clases" no terminaron ahí… es mas, siguieron por mucho, mucho tiempo mas.

¿Reviews?

Gabrielizz


End file.
